


The Diary Of Louise

by Sammysmith09122



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Lesbian, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, female!Harry, female!louis, gender swap, human harriet, hybrid louise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammysmith09122/pseuds/Sammysmith09122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise was a high school girl who was shy. She never really talked to anyone especially since she had anxiety and was scared of people a little since she was beat on a daily bases by her dad and her boyfriend who she never really liked anyways. She was in love with Harriet Styles but everything was keeping them apart while they were both being abused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary Of Louise

**Author's Note:**

> This story is genderswap. It will also have lots of violence and abuse. Depression and self harm will be big too so if you have a soft stomach or are triggered easily then don't read.

**Louise's pov**

I wobbled into school seeing my friends. I decided not to go say hi just so people wouldn't see the fresh bruises on me. Me and Carter were in a fight and things got bloody and bad. 

**Last night.**

I went home from the store and sighed. Carter didn't go get groceries again like I asked so we were out of things we both needed. He wouldn't get anything when he went to the store but beer and I decided to get payback by not getting him any. I walked into the flat and shouted "Carter! I'm back!" I heard him stamped down the stairs. 

"Where were you bitch?" He asked grabbing the bags. 

"Shopping. Where else would i be?" I asked rolling my eyes. He looked through the bags and his smile dropped. 

"Where's my beer?" He asked already looking pissed. 

"I didn't get you any as payback." I say rolling my eyes. "You don't need it just like you don't need Starbucks." I growled. He brought his hand up and back handed my cheek. I fell backwards.

"You stupid whore. You never listen!" He screamed at me kicking me. I struggled to stand up as I held my cheek. I punched back weakly. He grabbed my neck and pinned me to the wall. He ripped my clothes off. "I'm gonna hurt you." He growled slamming dry into me. I screamed in pain and tried to push him away.

"CARTER STOP!" I screamed and cried hard. It hurt so much from his huge size and the dryness. He was going so hard and fast i could feel myself start to bleed. "PLEASE CARTER! PLEASE!" I screamed.

"NO! BAD BITCHES GET PUNISHED!" He screamed back thrusting harder. He threw me on the floor then spit on me. I could feel the blood dripping and my body pulsing. I cried as he walked out the front door.

**Present time.**

I wobbled into class seeing Carter sitting in the desk next to mine where he usually sat. I sat down slowly and he rubbed my shoulder.

"Are you ok baby?" He asked looking at me with sympathy.

"No i'm not ok. Don't touch me." I whispered pushing his hand off.

I then saw Harriet walk in the room with Tayven's arm around her. I saw she was wearing long sleeves and looked sad. I sighed as they sat and I shot her a look of love. She sighed and looked away. I then saw her sleeve slip up and scars showed. Fresh ones.


End file.
